


Pancakes

by candycosmo



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, how do people have like 27477474 tags, i don't know how to tag things help, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycosmo/pseuds/candycosmo
Summary: STUART AND VARVATOS DATE NIGHT STUART AND VARVATOS DATE NIGHT STUART AND VARVATOS DATE NIGHT STUART AND VARVATOS DATE NIGHT STUART AND VA
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron & Stuart, Aja Tarron & Stuart, Krel Tarron & Stuart, Stuart/Varvatos Vex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stix/gifts).



> I made this in a night can you tell

Stuart fumbled around with the buttons on his jacket, he knew that buttons were difficult to work if you weren't used to them, but he didn't expect them to be this difficult. He laughed in victory as he finally got the button through the hole, it only took him two minutes and a sore thumb to get the button through! ...Now he just had to do the other nine.

Stuart very rarely wore any other human clothes different from his usual pink robe, white shirt, and red pants, but he wanted to dress more formally for tonight. He wanted to impress.

A tuxedo would definitely be overkill, and Stuart didn't expect Vex to know just how formal tuxedos were, so instead he settled for a nice plaid jacket that he wore over a black shirt with a neat alien design. Stuart always liked the alien head design humans used, not because he felt it was realistic, but because it was so inaccurate whenever he saw it he chuckled a bit. He was also wearing really dark red pants with two pink stripes down them, he didn't want to lose the pink in his style.

The first time he was invited to dinner with the Tarron's he wore the same thing he always did. But that was before Vex and him had admitted their feelings for eachother, so he didn't know what to do. He wanted to dress more fancy, but he didn't know if the Tarrons and Vex would be confused and or unsettled by that. Everyone in Arcadia *did* usually wear the same outfit everyday, and aliens that weren't biologically based didn't have the need for clothes. On the other hand though, maybe the Tarrons were expecting him to dress more formally, he was dining with royalty. He also had a lingering thought on whether or not Vex would like his current outfit, but he pushed those thoughts away.

Now, he was sure that he should dress more fancy. He got closer with the Tarrons and Vex and was comfortable enough to take risks around them, that also included wearing different and more proper clothing.

Stuart's phone rang which caused him to jump a bit, but soon hurried over to it and answered once he saw the small icon of Aja on it.

Before Stuart could get a word in Krel started speaking, "Stuart? Where are you? You said you were going to come at seven, but it's now thirty mecr- minutes past that. Is this some sort of human tradition?" 

"Hah! Well actually I am doing a little thing that humans call 'showing up fashionably late'!" Stuart said, doing a little gesture with his hand before realizing Krel couldn't see it.

"Why would being late be fashionable? It's more irritating than anything. Humans are weird." Krel said.

"Heh! They sure are! I'll be there in about ten minutes or so!" Stuart said, now slipping on shoes with one hand and holding the phone in the other, "Also, why are you calling me on your sister's phone?"

"She's currently training with Vex, and mine was eaten by Luug. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just make a better one when I'm bored." Krel answered. 

Stuart laughed a bit before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He really needed to rush now. 

He slipped on the other shoe with no difficulty and hastily tied them up. He speed walked past all of the electronics in his store but soon stopped after he saw his reflection on the dark screen. He stared a bit before having self doubts on whether or not he should touch up his hair a bit, but after realizing that would just be wasting time he marched out the door.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Stuart knocked a small tune on the door and heard a small ruckus before the door opened fast and was greeted by one of the blanks.

"Hello Stu!" Lucy exclaimed in an exaggerated friendly tone.

"Bonjour, Lucy." Stuart said while bowing his torso and head down a bit and holding his stomach and stretching his other arm outwards.

The blank gave a mildly confused look and Stuart mumbled, "Uh... it means hello in French, a different language for humans."

"Oh!" Lucy gasped.

She chuckled a bit before walking out of the entrance of the door and motioning Stuart to come inside.

Stuart smiled at Lucy and walked in, he strolled around the main room for a bit before seeing Krel stretched out on the couch, fiddling with a piece of technology with all four of his hands.

Stuart walked over and settled his arms on the edge of the couch back and asked,  
"So, what are you working on?"

"I'm already working on the new phone." Krel said, not even looking at him. 

Stuart saw a lot of pieces of metal and Akiridion tech scattered across the table. For anyone else, seeing someone Krel's age making tech this advanced would freak out and call Krel a prodigy, not that Stuart didn't do that from time to time, but he just got use to Krel making technological advances far more greater than humans ever will on the daily, that it was just the norm now.

"Hey, Mother! Do you think you can open the entrance to the rest of the ship?" Stuart called out while looking up.

"Right away, Stuart." Mother responded.

"Wait, no! I want to test out this thing I've been working on!" Krel yelped, scrambling to the top of the table where he grabbed the T.V remote.

Stuart was confused for a second but soon Krel looked back at Stuart, a smug expression on his face as he clicked the enter button in the middle, which caused the familiar blue shine as the chimney soon shifted into a blue, spiraling hole.

Stuart gasped and Krel fist bumped the air as he said "It works!"

"Nice work, Krel!" Stuart said in amazement as he approached the entrance.

"Wait! This is still the prototype, and I whipped it up in about ten minutes so it could have some bugs. There is a... seven percent chance that entering that in your human form might cause your skin to melt." Krel warned, twirling his fingers with two of his hands.

Stuart looked worried as he said "But I spent all this money and time on these clothes! And if I switch back then the clothes will just return to default!"

Krel used another arm to tap his chin before he shrugged and said "Eh, seven percent isn't that much. You'll most likely be fine."

Stuart hesitated a little before realizing that he rammed a truck into a wall that was rigged to explode. If he could survive that, he could survive this! There was a higher chance that Stuart would've died from that then this, he just hoped his luck continued.

He stepped into the other side with clenched fists and closed eyes. After he realized he wasn't experiencing a great amount of pain he turned back to the portal and said "Hey, I'm okay!"

"Nice!" Krel called out from the other side, giving a thumbs up that was barely seen from on the other side of the portal.

"Thank Gaylen..." Stuart sighed as he started to walk into the many halls of the ship.

Stuart had been in the ship many times over the course of the time he had known the Tarrons and Vex, but he never failed to get lost even if the slightest bit. There were signs of where everything was, but he was on earth for such a long time that he could only barely make out the Akiridion language anymore. 

Soon however, after a bit of confusion and help from Ricky who happened to be drinking coffee in the halls while reading a newspaper upside down, he entered the training grounds and saw Aja and Vex battling.

Stuart decided to watch for a bit before making his presence known. Whenever Stuart and Vex spent time together Vex would almost always bring up the fact that Aja was improving greatly, and Stuart wanted to see it for himself.

After a couple of cool moves from Aja and a few less impressive but more effective moves from Vex, Aja was able to 'toe kick' Vex, which caused him to fall.

"Very impressive Aj-" Vex had seen Stuart while he was getting up, instantly he stopped and stared at him a bit.

Aja was confused until he followed Vex's stare and saw Stuart. She laughed a bit as she waved enthusiastically.

"Hello, Stuart! You are finally here!" She called out.

Aja started running to the edge of the platform, and for a moment Stuart panicked, but a pathway soon started to form in front of her as she was running.

Vex scrambled to get up and followed Aja, just a bit more slowly, with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you see me do what the humans call a 'toe kick' against Vex?" Aja said, hopping a bit on the spot.

"I sure did! You got him pretty good!" Stuart responded.

"Well, she does need to improve on it." Vex added in, now beside Aja and crossing his arms.

"You are just mad because I knocked you down in front of Stuart!" Aja snickered, elbowing Vex's arm a bit.

Instantly Vex cleared his throat from embarrassment, which caused Stuart to chuckle along with Aja.

"Anyway!" Vex snapped, causing Stuart and Aja both to stop, "Varvatos assumes it is now... 'dinner' time, as the humans say, so we should be going along."

Aja nodded and Stuart felt a bit guilty that he was so late, he spent most of his time choosing what to buy for clothes for the dinner more than actually preparing.

Aja started to run through the halls pumping her fist in a punching style, still on the high from training. This also caused Stuart to have to walk beside Vex in the halls.

"Why are you wearing different attire?" Vex asked, breaking the awkward silence that had started forming.

"Oh! Uhh... I thought I should dress more fancy because I thought that maybe wearing the same plain clothes I always do would be a bit... I don't know, boring, I guess? I-it was dumb looking back on it." Stuart mumbled, now closing his arms more tighter around his body in self consciousness.

"Well, Varvatos likes both outfits." Vex stated, now crossing his arms behind his back.

Stuart blushed a bit as he said, "Really? I mean, I thought if anything you would prefer one over the other, but I didn't expect you to like both.”

Vex raised an eyebrow at him before saying nonchalantly, "Varvatos would like anything you would wear. As long as it's worn by you, Varvatos likes it."

Stuart blushed even harder upon hearing that, but he soon realized that Vex was trying to make him blush, Vex found it interesting how his human cheeks changed colours when he was caught off guard like this.

"Ah! Would you look at that! We are at the portal!" Stuart exclaimed, trying his best to switch the topic.

Vex smiled as he walked through it, Stuart followed behind him but just as he was about to enter it Vex's hand came back through, its palm opened.

Stuart was confused before a second before snickering a bit from the realization of what Vex was trying to do. He reached one hand out and rested it in Vex's and Vex pulled him through the portal.

Krel made a fake gagging noise upon seeing this which caused Aja, who was now leaning against the couch's side, to smack him against the back of his head. 

The blanks were now setting up the table, but Stuart noticed that they were only setting up two plates. He thought that the blanks were going to get more, but they soon headed to go get the food instead.

"Uh... hey, Aja, Krel? Why are Lucy and Ricky only setting up two plates?" Stuart asked, pointing his other hand that wasn't occupied at the table.

"Varvatos was wondering that too." Vex said, also gesturing towards the table.

"Oh! We didn't tell you this because then you guys wouldn't agree to it, but this dinner is only for the two of you!" Aja cheekily explained, with Krel grinning slightly while still focused on his tech.

"WHAT?!" Stuart and Vex shouted, both equally feeling betrayed.

"Told you they wouldn't like it once they found out." Krel grumbled.

"I am going to hang out with Steve and his friends while Krel is going to have a sleepover with the Eli! You two lovebirds will be here!" Aja exclaimed.

"I told you, Aja! It is not a sleepover! I am conducting research with him that happens to take all night!" Krel exclaimed, shooting up from his seat and placing his tech down.

Aja nodded sarcastically and rolled her eyes, clearly ignoring the distraught Stuart and furious Vex.

Soon Aja noticed just how mad Vex looked as she grabbed Krel by the arm and transformed with him to their human forms as she quickly said, "Okay, we will be going now!" Before running out the door.

"...Uhh... well... I guess this is happening then." Stuart said after a prolonged stretch of silence, only broken by the sound of the bots walking and chattering loudly away from the living room.

Vex shot his eyes towards the plates on the table as he grumbled, "Varvatos hopes that Aja and Krel do not expect us to eat at that human furniture."

"Uh, well where are we supposed to eat then?" Stuart asked.

Vex looked at him with a face of confusion and surprise as he said, "Varvatos thought that a dinner for two usually wasn't at a dinner table, but instead in front of the… 'television'."

"Oh! Well, if that's what you want!" Stuart announced as he walked over to the table and grabbed the two plates off of them.

"Wait- Varvatos thought that-" Vex began but stopped after Stuart cheerily set them on the table and grabbed the remote.

Vex sighed quietly before he walked over to where Stuart was sitting and plopped himself next to him, grabbed the fork and started poking the human food.

"So, watcha wanna watch?" Stuart asked, smiling at him.

Vex was distracted when he saw Stuart's face, but then he realized that Stuart was asking something. 

"Varvatos would like to watch whatever you find enjoyable." Varvatos declared, leaning up from his plate and crossing his arms.

Stuart chuckled a bit before starting to flip through channels. The house Mother had made did have a nice, old aesthetic, but since the house was meant to be set in the eighties or something like that the technology was very old, meaning there wasn't any streaming services on the T.V.

"Ah! Here we are! This channel is playing an action movie!" Stuart exclaimed leaning back on the couch.

"Action movie? That sounds like it has a lot of violence!" Vex said while smiling.

"That's basically the entire movie!" Stuart responded.

"Glorious!" Vex shouted, which caused Stuart to laugh.

Stuart laughing was very nice to see and hear. It was like what music was to Krel. Vex didn't understand music, and how something could make someone feel happy just by hearing it, but he understood what it was after he heard Stuart genuinely laugh.

"Oh! Oh! Shh! It's starting!" Stuart harshly whispered while placing a finger against Vex's lips, apparently trying to shush him, even though he wasn't saying anything.

Stuart seemed to realize what he was doing and soon he wrenched his arm down back to his fork, and coughed a bit. Vex blinked a few times before smiling.

Stuart grabbed his plate with one hand and rested his elbow that was holding the fork on the arm rest and rested his other elbow on his knee, his legs bent against his stomach, overall a very comfortable looking position.

Vex tried to copy the position but he somehow didn't know how to, do he settled on sitting with his legs crossed and the plate in his lap.

Stuart looked over at him and saw how he was sitting and grinned, Vex was worried that he was sitting wrong but soon he forgot about those worries as he looked down at the plate and didn't recognize what any of it was.

Vex poked at a strange stick of reddish-brown meat and scooped up a bit of white paste that was coated in a brown liquid and stared at it confused.

"That's mashed potatoes!" Stuart said, causing Vex to jump a bit.

"Mashed...? What did this food do to deserve being mashed?" Vex asked, squinting at the food.

"Uh-no, it wasn't- it didn't- the potato can't really... do anything... cause it doesn't have a conscience." Stuart muttered.

"Then why was it mashed?" Vex asked again, now looking directly at Stuart.

"Uh- well since the food can't feel anything, humans grind and pound up food because for some it tastes better!" Stuart explained, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes from his plate too and stuffing it in his mouth.

"And what's this brown liquid on top of it?" Vex asked, now less tense seeing Stuart eat it.

"Mm! Thas gavy! I don know wha is made oud of though." Stuart said now with another mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Hmm... if you don't know what this.. 'gavy' is made out of, it could be poisonous!" Vex growled.

Stuart swallowed and said kind of worryingly, "Uh, no, there is no poison in it! That I know for sure!"

Vex hummed and asked about the other foods, of which Stuart explained all of them. After a lot of hesitation and encouragement from Stuart, Vex took a bit of these so called 'ribs'.

"Well, how is it?" Stuart asked with a tiny smile.

Vex chewed for a moment and Stuart scooted near him in anticipation of his opinion on the meat.

"Mm. It's crunchy." Vex mumbled.

"Wh- Wait- DID YOU EAT THE BONE?" Stuart shouted causing Vex to immediately start panicking.

"W-why? Is the bone poisonous? Will the bone kill Varvatos? What is it?" Vex asked in a worried tone, trying to keep any pure fear out of it.

"Uh, it won't kill you, but I don't think it's really the best for you..." Stuart laughed in disbelief.

Vex was too disturbed to keep eating, so instead they decided to finally watch the movie. They luckily didn't miss much, as characters were still being introduced.

Stuart kept eating and after he was finished he walked into the kitchen and scraped his plate and placed it in the dishwasher while humming a tune, he grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands from the sauce that was on the ribs.

Vex watched Stuart do this as if it was some sort of very interesting thing. Stuart knew that these types of things were incredibly mundane and boring to humans, but Vex was so new to earth still that he was still learning about things as boring as this, so he found great interest in them.

Stuart turned off the kitchen light, leaving the room to only be illuminated by the fireplace and the T.V. screen. Vex gave him a curious look and Stuart explained that it was common for movies to be watched in the dark, and Stuart sat back down on the couch, subconsciously sitting a bit closer to Vex.

The movie played and Vex laughed at all the action scenes, sometimes commenting on how inaccurate and poorly choreographed they were, while Stuart laughed at the cheap jokes and listened intently to Vex's commentary.

The scene that started to play was taking place at the top of the mountain with violent winds and white, cold snow surrounding the characters.

"Ugh! I'm getting cold just seeing this!" Stuart joked, turning to Vex.

Vex gasped a bit and got up from his seat and rushed off to one of the kid's bedrooms. Stuart sat there momentarily confused and a bit scared as too why saying he was theoretically cold could trigger such a reaction from Vex, but soon had to hold back a laugh as Vex came out with a fluffy blanket.

As Vex approached Stuart he realized he amused expression on Stuart's face.

"Why are you laughing? You said you were cold, didn't you?" He asked.

"No, Vex I was-" Stuart started but soon saw the innocent expression on Vex's face.

Stuart sighed and mumbled with a smile "Nevermind..." as he took the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Vex sat back down and they continued to watch the movie, a major fight scene was happening, which provoked Vex to give more of his insightful commentary, primarily through shouting.

After the scene ended and switched to that of a calm and heartfelt one, Stuart felt a bit bad for hogging the blanket all of himself, he soon realized that the blanket could possibly be big enough to fit two people.

After a lot of hesitation and a lot of thinking and worrying, Stuart practically yelled at himself in his head to just go for it as he shuffled himself way closer to Vex and moved the blanket over to where it fell over Vex’s legs and a bit of his stomach.

Stuart couldn't bring himself to look at Vex's face when he did this, so he instead drew all his attention to the movie, internally screaming a bit.

After a few moments of Stuart panicking out of his mind about if Vex was okay with Stuart being this close to him, let alone sharing a blanket with him (Vex was never one to be big on physical affection), Stuart calmed down significantly after Vex shuffled around a bit and leaned in closer to Stuart as well.

Stuart soon felt himself getting drowsy and started to fall asleep. The dark room along with the nice smell of the fireplace and the fact that Vex was right behind him added all up into being the perfect environment to sleep in. 

Stuart tried his best to fight off the tiredness, he wasn't about to let the first date be ruined because he had fallen asleep, he still had plans of doing more things with Vex! After a while though he succumbed to the tiredness that had been plaguing him as he slowly leaned back against Vex's chest and pulled the blankets up to his chin, wanting to be as comfortable as possible.

Soon, almost instantly, Stuart fell asleep which caused his head to rest against Vex's life core. Vex soon grew flustered as the warmth coming from Stuart was probably the only thing keeping him from absolutely freaking out at this time. Instead, he felt more at ease than anything. After it clicked to him that Stuart was sleeping on his life core, Vex soon had to keep himself from screaming as to not wake Stuart.

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Stuart blinked lazily and rubbed his cheek, the sunlight that was entering through the blinds pierced his eyes, causing him to squint as he snuggled in more closely to the thing he was laying on... which was hard and... not a pillow.

Stuart suddenly remembered everything that happened last night and remembered that he had fallen asleep on Vex's chest.

Stuart immediately sat up and saw that Vex had apparently fallen asleep too, and was now resting his head against the arm rest, his body more stretched out on the cushions. 

Stuart cautiously stood up from the couch, careful not to wake up Vex, and he carefully pulled the blanket up to Vex's chest, making him look more comfortable.

"You two are adorable." Aja stated, now coming out of the hallway that leads to the rooms.

Stuart immediately gasped and clutched his heart in surprise. Aja giggled a bit at Stuart's shocked reaction as she sat down in one of the four chairs that were in front of the counter.

"Last night when I came back you two were sleeping together and I was able to make the blanks stay in the ship's hallway so as not to disturb you two. It was hard." Aja explained as she grabbed the globe that was on one of the shelves that was a part of the kitchen decoration and started to spin it, "But if it's okay, I could call them in now and they could make us some breakfast. Not that we need to eat, but food does taste good most of the time."

"Yeah, their eggs are the best. You can call them in, but don't tell them to make breakfast! I want to do that." Stuart said as he rubbed his hands like that of a scheming supervillain.

Aja smiles as she shrugged and asked Mother to let in the blanks, in which she obliged as she opened the portal that lead to the rest of the ship.

Almost immediately the blanks stepped through and made their presence known as Ricky shouted, "Well good morning there, Stu! I hope you and that boyfriend of yours had a fun time last night!"

"Uh-yeah! We did! I was planning on doing more with him after the movie we watched but... I kinda fell asleep..." Stuart chuckled embarrassingly.

Vex seemed to have been awakened from Ricky's shout as Stuart heard a grumble coming from the couch, soon he saw the blankets being thrown to the ground.

"Hey, there's the man of the hour! Bonjour!” Lucy greeted Vex as he shuffled to the seat next to Aja.

Stuart grinned as he strolled over to the cupboards and said to Aja and Vex, "So, how do you guys feel about pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound yummy!" Aja cheerily responded, looking over to Vex which caused him to nod in agreement.

"Allright! Aja, how would a stack of three sound?" Stuart asked, now grabbing the pancake mix from the cupboard.

"Mmm... make it five!" Aja answered.

"And Varvatos would like a stack of ten!" Vex declared after realizing Stuart must've forgot to ask him.

"Oh, no Vex! I'm making something special for you!" Stuart announced, hiding a cheeky grin as he started to pour the mix into a bowl.

Vex gave a confused but mildly excited look as Stuart continued to make the pancakes. After a while of Vex and Aja talking, Krel came in through the front door, apparently back from Eli’s house, which made Stuart have to make more pancakes.

Krel had thankfully started up a conversation, which kept Vex seeing how Stuart was decorating his pancakes.

"Aaaaand here we are!" Stuart finally said, now adding the finishing touches to all of the stacks.

Aja licked her lips as Stuart set down a plate in front of Krel, a stack of four pancakes that had maple syrup and some chocolate syrup drizzled on top, and a single raspberry placed on the middle.

Krel nodded at Stuart in thanks and immediately started to cut the stacks into pieces, he took the first bite as Stuart set down Aja's, which had strawberry jam spread across the top and chocolate chips scattered on the jam with a small bit of whipped cream in the middle.

"Mmm... vis is eally good!" Krel muffled through a mouthful of pancake.

"Ah, why thank you, Krel! I'm happy you enjoy them!" Stuart said as he carefully set down Vex's plate.

Vex gasped as he stared down at the stack of pancakes. There was chocolate cream that was in between every layer of pancake and the top had a strawberry jam and whipped cream spiral that when met in the middle, had a wad of chocolate frosting that had a small heart candy on top. There was also a circle of more whipped cream on the rim of the spiral, which when it turned to a different colour, a strawberry was planted in the whipped cream rim, a thin dizzle of strawberry syrup mildly coating all of it.

"How come Varvatos gets the best one?" Krel asked, which caused Aja to elbow his arm and whisper something in his ear.

Vex looked at the stack in awe, and Stuart stood there and waited for his reaction, pretending to be occupied by cleaning up the mess he made while he was baking, he always was clumsy in the kitchen.

Vex was amazed by the looks of the pancakes, but was worried about what happened last night with the ribs. He looked over at Aja and Krel, who were happily eating theirs, and Vex grabbed a fork that was minuscule compared to his fist and took a small forkful of the stack.

Instantly Vex hummed in delight as the flavours all combined well, Stuart looked over and smiled, seeing Vex be so happy while eating the pancakes.

"Are they good?" Stuart asked, now putting the pancake mix back in the cupboard, the final thing he needed to clean up.

"These pancakes satisfy Varvatos's taste buds!" Vex announced, as he took another forkful.

"Uhh... I'm taking that as a yes then!" Stuart chuckled as he sat happily next to Vex.

After a few more bites Vex looked at Stuart and said, "Did you make yourself any?"

"Oh- Uhh... no, I didn't really think of that." Stuart admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

Vex grabbed another fork that was on the counter and passed it to Stuart, Stuart was confused for a second but soon realized when Vex tilted his head towards his stack of pancakes.

"Oh! You want to share them with me!" Stuart ignored another fake gag that came from Krel, which caused Aja to swat him with her fork. 

"Uh- well they are meant for you and only you and I... eh, forget it." Stuart said as he dug his fork into the pancakes.

Vex and Stuart ate their pancakes in silence as Krel and Aja started to have another conversation beside them. Stuart realized that he was more comfortable around the Tarrons and Vex more than anyone else, ironically enough, and he started to believe it wasn't only because they were the only other aliens on earth (that he knew of). 

Stuart sighed happily as he realized that now he didn't have to hide, he didn't need to hide the fact he was an alien anymore (now that general Morando practically made the entire town know of aliens), he didn't need to hide the fact that he was friends with Aja and Krel, he didn't need to hide the fact he was on earth, and most importantly, and most recent,

He didn't need to hide his emotions anymore.


End file.
